


Double O Dreamboat

by Rigel99



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/pseuds/Rigel99





	

“GOD! You’re such a tool, Geoffrey,” Danny said good-naturedly. 

“Be that as it may, I can still make your life difficult,” Geoffrey replied, climbing out of their car beneath the looming walls of MI6. “And while we are on the hallowed grounds of Military Intelligence, you are R and I am Q so behave,” he said, straightening his cardigan and glasses before grabbing his messenger bag.

Danny pulled a mock salute and his own satchel over a shoulder before clicking his heels together. “Yes, Sir.” Geoffrey turned to led the way towards the lift, Danny bringing up the rear and pressing the button to ferry them to M’s office. “So. What’s on the agenda today, Q?” he enquired.

Q opened his iPad. “We’re meeting Ronson’s replacement whom you will be running on a mission in Moscow.”

“I will?”

“You will. You’re ready, R. You’re a Boothroyd, my brother and more than capable of handling a Double O in the field.”

R took a steadying sigh. “Hopefully he’s as death proof as 007.”

“Speaking of…” said Danny with a smile, towards the door, not looking at his brother. “How _is_ Commander Boomshakala?” 

Geoffrey rolled his eyes and followed up with a withering stare, just as the lift pinged outside Moneypenny’s lair.

“Good morning, gentlemen.”

“Good morning, Moneypenny,” came the unified response.

“M will see you all shortly.” 

“All?” asked Danny, slightly confused. 

The clearing of a throat behind them drew their attention to the slender stranger sitting crosslegged on the seat by the opposite wall.

Danny wondered if he was dreaming, feeling his heart, stutter, stop and reboot. If he was, he had no intention of EVER waking up…

Moneypenny and the stranger stood simultaneously. “May I introduce Alex Turner? The latest agent to join the Double O Section…” 


End file.
